narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sōnan kamome
Well' it about time i got noticed i been actually trying to reach someone about this unfortunately my info box got lost or i just didn't publish it but i still can't add it to the main page which is up for deletion. i have all the info and necessary to complete the Sōnan kamome Character.so i'll be glad if i had a help on the side line to finish him. the info box is is my main problem just need expert advise. 1. Sign your messages. 2. Add to the page so it shows the infobox. Ok thank you. i got the info box in there just have to update it i think that was the only problem and to finish it in which i'll be doing Now.--Sōnan kamome (talk) 14:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) You got the japanese translation of Tar Release wrong in the article--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|''JayCeeCee]] 15:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What's it suppose to be For Tar release that's what i'am getting in Japanese. also i'am looking on how do i add symbols to the clan or the release like Tar Release. any help will be great thanks for the talk.--Sōnan kamome (talk) 16:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Before I give you a translation for what tar is, you need to give me a proper explanation of what it does. Basic control of tar can be achieved, like most things, through Ninja Arts or Hiden techniques, because we have plenty of useless Kekkei Genkai in here. Well i was thinking it would be like Water release but in tar release a hot molten liquid. that can harden or be use to combine other nature like fire to create a stronger fire base using tar. that would be my meaning of it.--Sōnan kamome (talk) 17:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Not really Harden but take shape of something else, like a water dragon jutsu but instead its hot molten tar so Ex: Molten Tar dragon Justsu.--Sōnan kamome (talk) 17:35, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Also i need the link to add a picture '"in"' the infobox aswell as to connect the jutsu and tools into the character's page. Thanks again most Appreciated to the wiki guys. --Sōnan kamome (talk) 19:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Once again, I say it: all of that shows no uniqueness to it. You can pull it off with Ninpō. Besides, the Japanese translation for the tar that you are referring to derives from english, so there's no real translation without multiple kanji, which is not proper either. '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 19:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to state that you are wrong aswell as that there is probably another way to use jutsu Techniques. but from what i know lava-release and ice-release which was held by haku. are consider kekkei Genkai i don't mind having to change it away from a Genkai but i would like for it to be a release where a user of this attack can derive many moves or jutsu from it. mostly like a baisc element attack such like: Water,Earth,fire,wind,etc.--Sōnan kamome (talk) 20:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What effect you said above can be achieved via Lava right ?--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee'']] 02:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC)